1. Technical
The application relates in general to a multi-band inverted-F antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy mobility requirement, wireless communication products are directed towards miniaturization and lightweight. The interior of a wireless communication device has limited space available for antenna. For a hidden antenna, antenna size and function have much to do with the consumer's acceptance of the product.
Inverted-F antenna is a popular hidden antenna, which can be hidden in a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a notebook computer. Conventional inverted-F antenna mainly includes: a main radiation part, a signal feeding circuit and a short-circuit line connected to ground plane. However, conventional inverted-F antenna still has many issues to resolve, for example narrow bandwidth, and complicated and easily-deformed structure.